Volumes and Chapters
The chapters of the manga series Fairy Tail are written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. The first chapter premiered in Weekly Shōnen Magazine on August 23, 2006 where the series continues serialization. As of June 1st, 2009 137 chapters of the series have been published. Individual chapters have been collected and republished in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, which released the first volume on December 15, 2006. As of March 2009, 14 volumes have been released in Japan. The series is licensed for an English language release in North America by Del Rey Manga, which published the first volume of the series on March 25, 2008. As of September 2008, 4 volumes have been released. Volume List Volume 1 Japanese Release Date: December 15, 2006 North American Release Date: March 25, 2008 Chapter list: * 001. Fairy Tail * 002. The Master Appears * 003. The Salamander, The Monkey and The Bull * 004. Stellar Spirit of the Canis Minor Cover characters: * Natsu Dragonil * Lucy Heartphilia * Happy Volume 2 Japanese Release Date: January 17, 2007 North American Release Date: March 25, 2008 Chapter list: * 005. Daybreak * 006. Infiltrating the Duke of Evaroo's Mansion * 007. The Weak Point of Maga * 008. Lucy vs the Duke of Evaroo * 009. Dear Kaby * 010. Armor Maga * 011. Natsu is on the Train * 012. Cursed Song * 013. Shiningami Laughs Twice Cover characters: * Natsu * Lucy * Happy Volume 3 Japanese Release Date: March 16, 2007 North American Release Date: June 24, 2008 Chapter list: * 014. Titania * 015. Fairies in the Wind * 016. Capture Kageyama * 017. Maiden's Magic * 018. Flame and Wind * 019. Impossible You Can't Win Natsu * 020. In Order to Live Strong * 021. The Strongest Team * 022. Natsu vs Erza Cover characters: * Natsu * Gray Fullbuster * Shinigami Eligor * Erza Scarlet Volume 4 Japanese Release Date: May 17, 2007 North American Release Date: September 16, 2008 Chapter list: * 023. Crime and Punishment * 024. Second Floor * 025. Cursed Island * 026. Is the Moon Out * 027. Deliora * 028. Moon Drip * 029. Gray and Leon * 030. Continuation of the Dream Cover characters: * Natsu * Lucy * Happy * Gray Volume 5 Japanese Release Date: July 17, 2007 North American Release Date: January 27, 2009 Chapter list: * 031. Fearful Poison Poison Jelly * 032. Natsu vs Yuuka the Surge * 033. Close a Door to the Bull * 034. Sword of Judgment * 035. Do Whatever You What * 036. Ur * 037. The Bule Bird * 038. Eternal Magic * 039. The Truth is a Sorrowful Blade of Ice Cover characters: * Natsu * Lucy * Happy * Gray * Leon * Yuuka * Toby * Sherry Volume 6 Japanese Release Date: September 14, 2007 North American Release Date: April 28, 2009 Chapter list: * 040. Final Battle on Garuna Island * 041. Devil's Roar * 042. The Arc of Time * 043. Burst * 044. The Village's Secret * 045. Reach the Sky * 046. Tear * 047. Phantom Lord * 048. Human Laws Cover characters: * Fairy Tail members Volume 7 Japanese Release Date: November 16, 2007 North American Release Date: July 2009http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/manga/catalog/results.pperl?authorid=79087 Chapter list: * 049. All Good Things Come to An End * 050. Lucy Heartphilia * 051. Giant Shadow * 052. 15 Minutes * 053. Blazing Battle * 054. Phantom Mk 2 * 055. So as Not to See Those Tears * 056. Flowers that Bloom in the Rain Cover characters: * Natsu * Lluvia * Aria * Sol * Totomaru Volume 8 Japanese Release Date: January 17, 2008 North American Release Date: October 2009http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/manga/catalog/results.pperl?authorid=79087 Chapter list: * 057. Teru Teru Bouzu * 058. There is Always Some Better * 059. Inspire * 060. Wings of Flame * 061. The Two Dragonslayers * 062. When A Fairy Falls * 063. Now We're Even * 064. The Number One Guild * 065. Fairy Law Cover characters: * Natsu * Erza * Jose Pole * Gazille Reitfox Volume 9 Japanese Release Date: March 17, 2008 North American Release Date: Chapter list: * 066. Comrades * 067. My Resolve * 068. Farewell + Omake * 069. Next Generation * 070. Frederick and Yanderica * 071. Balsam Night * 072. The Lone Star that Can't Return to the Sky * 073. Year 781, the Blue Pegasus * 074. The Stellar Spirit King Cover characters: * Lucy and her Stellar Spirits Volume 10 Japanese Release Date: May 16, 2008 North American Release Date: Chapter list: * 075. The Butterfly's Dream * 076. Tower of Paradise * 077. Jeral * 078. The Paradise Ahead * 079. Sieglien's Decision * 080. Jeanne D'Arc * 081. The Voice of Darkness * 082. Howl at the Moon Cover characters: * Natsu * Erza * Lucy * Happy * Gray Volume 11 Japanese Release Date: August 12, 2008 North American Release Date: Chapter list: * 083. Find the Way * 084. Natsuneko Way * 085. Paradise Game * 086. Rock of Succubus * 087. Lucy vs Lluvia * 088. Natsu is the Bait * 089. Armour of the Heart * 090. Ikaruga * 091. One Lone Woman, a Costume of Resolve Cover characters: * Natsu * Lucy * Happy * Gray * Virgo Volume 12 Japanese Release Date: October 17, 2008 North American Release Date: Chapter list: * 092. Destiny * 093. A Prayer to the Holy Light * 094. A Single Person * 095. The Slumbering Princess of the Tower * 096. Meteor * 097. Shield of Life * 098. Dragon Force * 099. Titania Falls * 100. To Tommorow Cover characters: * Natsu * Erza * Jeral Volume 13 Japanese Release Date: December 17, 2008 North American Release Date: Chapter list: * 101. The Red Land in a Frenzy * 102. Walk Tall * 103. Home * 104. Best Friend * 105. This Man, Luxus * 106. Harvest Festival * 107. Battle of Fairy Tail * 108. Bang!! * 109. Defeat Your Friends, For Your Friends Cover characters: * Natsu * Lucy * Happy * Gazille * Lluvia * Luxus Dreher * Raijinshū Volume 14 Japanese Release Date: March 17, 2009 North American Release Date: Chapter list: * 110. Resign * 111. Remaining Four * 112. Barrage Swordplay * 113. Hall of Thunder * 114. Love Smashes Through All Barriers * 115. Regulus * 116. Kana vs Lluvia * 117. Advent of Satan * 118. Kind Words Cover characters: * Natsu * Mirajane * Happy Chapters not yet in tankōbon format * 119. Crashing into Caldia Cathedral * 120. Mist Gun * 121. This is My Chance to Seize the Top * 122. Solitary Thunder * 123. Double Dragon * 124. Triple Dragon * 125. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing * 126. Get Up * 127. Tearful Judgement * 128. Fantasia * 129. Even So, I... * 130. Love and Lucky * 131. Nirvana * 132. Allied Forces, Assemble! * 133. Twelve vs Six * 134. Oracion Seis Appears * 135. The Sky Sorceress * 136. Coffin * 137. The Girl and the Ghost * 138. Unaccounted For References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Fairy_Tail_chapters *http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=23840 (images retrieved from here) Category:Miscellaneous